


Encuentros Inesperados

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animagus, M/M, Muggles, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: La oscuridad del sótano de Eren lo mantiene alejado del mismo mas por preocupación que el miedo en si que le tiene , sin embargo un día decide armarse de valor y se encuentra con algo perturbador que cambiara su forma de ver la vida para siempre





	Encuentros Inesperados

**Author's Note:**

> Para un intercambio Drabble me toco Jhovanna Choque pero le aclare que no escribo Omegaverse ya que eso era lo que ella había pedido pero negociando llegamos a un acuerdo y este fue el resultado. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten

                Encuentros inesperados

 

 

La cobra miraba de forma despectiva al niño quien asustado soltó su linterna resultando que cayera al otro extremo del oscuro sótano. Mirando dentro de sus ojos supo que este era inocente y que no albergaba malas intenciones por lo que en contra de todas sus convicciones y leyes del Ministerio de Magia, se transformó en su forma .habitual humana revelando a un chico no muy alto de corte militar y pelo negro; llevaba una túnica del mismo color con una bufanda de rayas horizontales color negro y verde mientras que en su pecho llevaba la insignia de una serpiente con el nombre de Slytherin en medio de este.

 -¡A –a- a- ayuda!  - grito el niño  en vano cuando vio la figura del chico acercarse a él.

\- Guarda silencio mocoso- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras lo observaba a través de sus grises ojos como  la plata – harás que me descubran. ¿No querrás eso verdad?

El chico asustado y mudo solo se limitó a observarlo con los ojos abiertos hipnotizado por el aura dominante del otro.

No había nadie ahí cerca para ayudarlo y estaba a merced de un desconocido que podía transformarse en serpiente. Tanteando con la mano busco algún objeto afilado con el cual oponer resistencia pero el mayor al ver su lenguaje corporal y acorralado le hablo.

  * No tiene caso que te resistas mocoso, soy mago y tú un muggle, dudo que puedas hacer algo al respecto. Mejor quédate quieto y no te hare nada.



 

Pero creyendo que probablemente ese extraño  quisiera robarle a alguien o lastimar a su familia decidió hablar decidido.

  * No te llevaras a mama y llamare a la policía, no tenemos nada de valor que pueda interesarte.



 

El otro al verlo tan decidido opto por mantenerse serio sin mediar palabra, mirándolo con esa frialdad característica de él.

  * ¿Qué piensas hacer?- presiono el niño.
  * ¡Ya cállate mocoso!



 

 

Esas  fueron las primeras impresiones de ese hombre al que llego a admirar una vez entendió quién era el veinte años después trabajando con el codo a codo en casos de asesinato e infracción de las leyes mágicas como  auror.

Eren y Levi eran justo ahora un dúo imparable.  

 


End file.
